Nephalem DxD
by JohnDestroyer
Summary: What if Issei is not what he really is? What if his kin rescued him from Khaos Brigade when he was young? Simple. OP Issei!


**Hello Everybody! This would be the prologue of the third preview during the latest chapter of G00: TCIS.**

 **So, Enjoy!**

 **Note: All characters but OCs and series belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

 **Nephalem DxD Prolouge**

 **In Between Dimensions**

In a large fortification, a large group were busy. Among them is a man about 2.5 meters tall, wearing black armor with a matching cape. Whenever someone saw him, they salute to him and he nods back. This is their Supreme Commander who is now walking to his office. Approaching a teleport pad, he put the private code towards his office. And in a flash, he's gone.

When he arrived, he removed his helm to reveal a young looking man, with black & white hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. Sighing, he went to his seat. Grabbing a mug, he pushed some buttons in its sides and drank from it. He then checked the data flow in this place. He is now reading all information during his absence. He then pushed a button and a hologram of a woman appeared.

"Cynthia, give me this decade's report." He said.

"Affirmative." She replied. And in a few seconds, a document appeared containing the needed data appeared. After confirming the transfer, he them looked to the woman again.

"I got the file. Rest now, I'll take care of the rest."

The woman sighed, then looked at him with a happy expression. She then said.

"Thank you commander. And welcome back" He merely hummed and cut the feed. He then began to read the file.

* * *

 **This report contains the major events that happened this decade.**

 **10 years ago**

 **-A large group of the Nephalem have successfully blended with human society. While a few have already blended with humans millennia ago, most if not all of them were already experienced at hiding their powers to avoid detection of other races. With the spell taught by the Commander, most of the younger Nephalem can temporarily seal their power and learn how humans live.**

 **\- The terrorist group Khaos Brigade have become active for the last century. The reason for this is still unknown, however, one of the reasons was discovered that will be discussed later.**

 **9-8 years ago**

 **-A hidden yokai village was razed to the ground. Most of the kids were kidnapped. Multiple events similar to this was also happening across the world. One of our bases near said settlements in Norway was nearly attacked but were thwarted by the local god Odin. Our forces were forced to hide to avoid detection.**

 **-Akeno Himejima, daughter of Baraquiel and a Japanese miko, became the Queen and a friend of Rias Gremory, sister of siscon Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest of the four Maous.**

 **7 years ago**

 **-Intel suggest that a hidden laboratory was experimenting with children to unlock their Sacred Gears. The Commander sent two of his creations, Predos and Plagas to investigate. The report that they give was alarming.**

 **A fellow Nephalem was among the children. With this, the Nephalem sent a raiding party to capture the lab, evacuate the hostages, gather all data and destroy the lab. Our forces successfully infiltrated the target. After arriving at their positions, Predos started the attack by cutting both magical and physical communications that may be used by the enemy to warn their HQ. Next, they cut off specific areas of their base of their power. Then, our forces started eliminating the outer perimeter of enemy influence then moved inside. They were ambushed by groups of mythical beings and magicians but they were dealt with. After entering the main lab, our forces was confronted by a group of powerful devils of the old Maou faction. Many were injured, but the devils were killed by Plagas.**

 **After securing the whole lab, work was quickly done. The taskforce was split in two groups. One group was to evacuate all hostages and get them to safety, led by Plagas while the other group was to gather all data, led by Predos. When group one arrived where all the hostages were experimented on, they found really disturbing images.**

 **Most of the targets were already dead, some nearly slipping towards death. The group then started freeing the hostages who were still alive. At first, they were either scared, angry or confused as to what's happening, but when they saw our forces, tears of joy marked their either malnourished, bloody, beaten or weakened faces. While the group was starting to evacuate the hostages, one kid caught Plagas' attention. The kid, about 8-9 years of age, with brown hair, torn elementary clothing and green eyes, have the presence of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. What's more alarming is that he also have the same Nephalem presence as the one that he and his brother felt.**

 **One of the older kids told Plagas that he was the one who was being experimented the most due to his "mysterious" powers that could aid their captors. Once the kid told that, all of the Nephalems present were angered, with their powers leaking. One of them who was interviewed after the operation said.**

 **"How dare they use one of our kin to do their deeds! I'll send them to the great beyond once I get my hands on them!"**

 **Plagas managed to calm them down and went to the boy. After destroying his magical and physical binds, he approached the boy when the kid pushed him and went to the door. Plagas was surprised how powerful the kid was, but he was faster and managed to catch him and knock him out. After evacuating all of the kids and gathering all data, both groups went to the extraction point and entered their escape vehicles, while the brothers returned to place the "package" inside. After that, they returned and watched as the whole lab was erased from existence, leaving only flat land.**

 **A few weeks later, the majority of the hostages were returned to their homes while keeping our forces hidden. One exception was the Nephalem kid. He showed signs of PTSD and was heavily beaten. One of the data stolen that corresponds to him said that they are trying to know what power is this so they ran multiple test on him to determine it for 5 straight months.**

 **The problem with him is that he won't respond to anyone after he woke up. While he does eat, he carefully scans the food and the surroundings to see if something's wrong in his room. It only ended when the Commander arrived to talk to him. He ordered the staff to get away from there and talked to him. The Commander removed his helm and carefully and politely asked him. We then learned that his name was Issei Hyoudou and that he was kidnapped while going home while his friend was pushed away from him. He was then taken to that forsaken place to study him. He started to cry and the Commander wiped his eyes with his finger and patted him in the back. After a few minutes, Issei had enough and continued.**

 **A week had passed and one of the devils presented him to their supposed leader. The leader took a sudden interest in him and thus come the five months of torture. Within those five months, something calling himself a dragon mentally spoke to him. He told him that he may help him to escape that place. He was skeptical at first, but when he told that his power and origin are so strong that it could be detected by his kin from miles away, he had then a glimmer of hope. That someone could save him. So he endured those five months and it paid off when our group raided it. He then started giggling and scratched his head in embarrassment. When he was asked why, he merely replied that he did not know that the blue-clad Mini-Mobile Suit was one of the saviors. The Commander also laughed, stating that the push was strong. He then turned serious and asked the boy to let him talk to the dragon. The boy closed his eyes and was whispering. When he opened them again, he said that he will comply mentally.**

 **The following dialogue corresponds to the conversation of the Commander and Ddraig.**

' ** _{So, it is you, leader of the Nephalem.}'_**

 ** _'And so as you, Welsh dragon.'_**

 ** _'{I remembered those days when we fought with each other. It was quite thrilling to say the least.}'_**

 ** _'Indeed it is. *(Sigh)* I can't believe that a Longinus is in a Nephalem. So let me ask. Why did you do that?'_**

 ** _'{Simple. You Nephalem are quite unstable due to your alignment. Not helping that while partner's power laid dormant, those tests unceremoniously reactivated it and may blow him up at any second.}'_**

 ** _'Partner?'_**

 ** _'{The kid. Anyways, the fools thought that his power is out of this world and did that to him. Just by watching him and the others suffer like that felt disgusting even to me.}'_**

 ** _'Issei said that he was taken to their leader. Who was he?'_**

 ** _'{He didn't say his name but he did say that he is from Qlippoth.}'_**

 ** _'Khaos Brigade. Just by thinking of them gives me headaches.'_**

 ** _'{So what now? You of all beings know how to deal with it. And you also need to take care of my partner here.}'_**

 ** _'I know, I know. It's just that when something big happens, I got "mysteriously" sucked into another universe or even reality.'_**

 ** _'{That sucks.}'_**

 ** _'I know. Now let me talk to him for now.'_**

 ** _'{Fine. It's good to see someone who can clearly beat me and still can casually talk to me.}'_**

 ** _'Yep. Goodbye.'_**

 **End of conversation**

 **After that, the Commander gave a proposition to Issei that he will help him go home, but first he must learn to control his power, strengthen himself, and learn how to use the Boosted Gear and how to upgrade it. When he asked why, he explained to him that his power is unstable and that "they" may hunt him as they are completely strong. He then uneasily asked if the procedures will be the same as them, but Commander assured him that we will use safer, efficient and cleaner techniques. He then stood up and told him that he will get the answer tomorrow. And with that he left. A meeting was quickly scheduled between the leaders of our organization, The Guardians.**

 **6 years ago**

 **-Issei Hyoudou accepted the proposition. The leaders agreed to take turns to teach him their field specialty after his training is complete. The leaders are also preparing themselves should the Commander ordered to publicly and officially reveal ourselves to the supernatural world. Meanwhile, the Commander was suddenly requested by a Death Goddess to aid her world. When asked why, she stated that multiple demons have been wreaking havoc in their mortal realm. And that unlike this world, they cannot simply physically influence the world. And also that he of all beings can simply go there, eliminate them, and leave. He then said that as a being higher than them, he cannot simply do that. To which she counters that there is no religion that believes in him and the fact that he hates that idea. He accepted but on one condition: he will send one of his soldiers and that she must make sure that he survives, or else he himself will deal with the threat, and her.**

 **The one who will be sent was Codename: Alexi. He kept it hidden for now, but eventually, he will call him.**

 **5 years ago**

 **-Kiba Yuuto, a failed child of the Excalibur project, was revived by Rias Gremory and became her Knight.**

 **-Issei has completed controlling, manipulating and enhancing his powers. His wings also showed that his wings have that of an angels in the upper part and a pitch-black, light- absorbing, mist-like leather wings below that he, surprisingly, can change the appearance to that of a fallen angel's. We also discovered his rather embarrassing secret: he had a lot of Japanese porn books underneath his bed. But it may be a good thing. Things like that he may have recovered from his PTSD. However giving him threats to burn, shred, vaporize and melt his books is recommended to keep him in check. At least.**

 **4 years ago**

 **-Codename: Alexi was briefed of his mission to the other world. The world that he will be sent to is comparable to late medieval times, so the weapons recommended will be given to him at the armory. He was also given a sentient weapon, forged by the Commander himself, to deal with these threats and to be used as a confirmation that he was the one sent. After the briefing, the agent prepared himself. Finishing, he went to the armory. The weapons and armor he got are as follows:**

 **1x Magic Enhancing Power Armor (Experimental. The design looks like that of the Unicorn Gundam, but with black and gray color theme and green psyco-frame. Also have the beam Vulcans.)**

 **1x Heavily Modified Modern Assault Crossbow (Easier reloading, longer, Scope add-on and to be able to use medieval arrows with the same speed and power as the bolts of this weapon.)**

 **-500x explosive bolts (Restores slowly over time.)(AN: What it does is similar to CoD version.)**

 **-1000x modern bolts (Tips are heated when flying, increasing penetration force. Automatically returns to the quivers in a given amount of time.)**

 **4x beam sabers (to which are connected to where they are normally located in the Unicorn Gundam.)**

 **1x Beam Magnum (This item is kept a secret to him. Only to be used in the direst of situations. Recharges slowly.)**

 **1x shield (Same as Unicorn.)**

 **1x Nihil Sword (For confirmation and dealing with supernatural threats.)**

 **After that, he was seen by his comrades leaving for this mission and they saluted. He salutes back and after the Commander opened the portal, went through it.**

 **A month later, the Commander went to space undetected by anyone and went missing for the rest of the year.**

 **3 years ago**

 **-The Commander returned in a black Gundam that looks like a modified 00 Qan [T]. The onboard system, the Zero System 3.0 as he named it acquired a personality and created an avatar for herself, depicting a MS Girl version of 00 Qan [T] that looks like Hatsune Miku. After returning and resting, he showed the leaders in a meeting to where did he went to. After that, he ordered to create a mobile armor for the now dubbed "Exodus Quanta" that looks like a combination of the GP03 and the Neo Zeong. The project also include the upgrade of the E.Q.'s weaponry.**

 **-Issei have completely mastered using Boosted Gear, even managing to convince the past users to stop acting like children and thus, creating a more powerful yet more stable form of the Juggernaut Drive. His mental condition also have completely recovered, not letting revenge to consume him and use its driving force to get stronger. He has now become an average yet perverted teenager much to the ire of some Nephalems his age yet are still happy about him. We are now ready to act in our part of the bargain.**

 **-Koneko Toujo was rescued by Sirzechs Lucifer and was given to Rias, thus becoming her Rook.**

 **2 years ago**

 **-On Christmas Eve, Issei Hyoudou, along with the Commander and Cynthia, his personal assistant and Second-in-command, went to his home in the town of Kuoh. The town is under protection of the Gremory clan and thus the three of us sealed our presence. About Issei's parents, they became really depressed when he was kidnapped and it took both couple's families to snap them out of it. The house was decent, and it was decorated with Christmas stuff, yet one can feel the loneliness in it. In which it will change. When the trio got near the door, the Commander took the initiative to knock. When they opened the door, he asked if they are Issei's parents. After confirming, he walked sideways and let the lonely couple see their healthy and grown son. It has been five years since they last met, and their reaction is all but unexpected. Hugging their only son, they cried with all their might the loneliness inside them in their reunion. The five of them spent the Christmas inside their now alive home.**

 **1 year ago-Present**

 **-Issei was to be enrolled to Kuoh Academy by his parents. This sent an alarm to us as we know that the Gremory clan knows about his disappearance and may feel Ddraig inside him. What's worse is that the fallen angels also took notice of it as Azazel, current leader of the Grigori, sent a group to investigate. And then Kokabiel had just put an order to Raynare, the "leader" of the group, and a bunch of ex-exorcists, to kill Issei and the exiled nun named Asia Argento who is now arriving to Kuoh. The leaders of the Guardians agreed to send Sasha Anderson, one of the Nephalems who looks like at the same age group of Issei and powerful enough to defeat a medium sized peerage unscathed. She is to enroll as a student, in the same year as Issei (who really graduated in elementary and middle school with our help) and if necessary, the same class and monitor everything that happens to him. She will also be his superior from now on.**

 **Note: Kuoh Academy is also shared by the Sitri Clan. The one in charge is Sona Sitri, sister of another siscon Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maous.**

 **-Khaos Brigade have mobilized. It is still unknown what they will do, but it is most likely that they would include the town, which has become a hotspot for the Bible faction.**

 **End of Report.**

* * *

Letting the information sink, he closed his eyes, and suddenly opened them. He remembered the part where they will send a guard to Issei. A mischievous grin appeared in his face, a clear sign that he will troll someone, a trait of his that is well known in the organization.

"Hehehe. This will be fun." he said before going to sleep, a plan forming to deal with all of this shit.

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNDDD DONE! Yes my friends, all the previews are connected to each other and thus, I may post the other two next year if only our Internet didn't do shit this time. But anyways, R &R! Constructive reviews are appreciated!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU EVERYONE!**


End file.
